


Hail, Hela

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark World, Death Goddess, Fear, Gen, Mayhem, Multi, Other, Villains, badass females, marvel toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Just a small, one-shot piece of a Marvel-toy-loving kid and his first time interaction with Hela, the Goddess of Death, in the streets of New York.





	Hail, Hela

A business man sat in the backseat of a rental limo stuck in a long line of traffic in New York City, arguing with his ex-wife through his Samsung 9 phone. Sitting right beside him was his 8-year-old son, Xane. Xane was in the middle of playing with his action figures on top of the leather upholstery on his car side of the window. He had two Marvel ones - Spider-Man and Thor. They were skull-bashing into each other ‘fighting’ in battle. Xane made punching and kicking noises with his mouth. The limo driver in the front seat kept drumming his thumbs along the steering wheel, trying his hardest to ignore the aggravating disagreement between the boy’s father and his mother.

“...Jeremy shouldn’t be your first thought in the morning, Emmalie! It should be Xane! Your son!” the business man snarled, switching his phone to the other ear. “I’m not the one who’s being unfair... Don’t even start- Stop crying, Emma...”

Xane made the plastic toy Thor do a high kick at the square base of Spider-Man’s torso, making the young, red-and-blue adolescent superhero twirl a few times in the air.

The limo driver sighed loudly and wished for a cold beer at a pub somewhere. Or watching the NFL on tv at home. Anywhere but here. He wished Markis Mathers would just shut up already and hang up on the cheating whore, so they could finally get some peace and quiet- Maybe even try to hush up his restless kid, too. 

Markis wanted the last word, but Emmalie forbid it and kept screaming in his ear: “ _Go to hell! I hate you! Stop blaming me for giving up on you! Jeremy loves me! He’s there for me!_ ”

“Is that so?” Markis snorted, brushing off his son’s attempt to make Thor climb on top of the sleeve of his suit jacket. “Exactly where I caught you two going at it in the bedroom? Huh? Is that where Jere is there for you?!”

Xane twisted himself around in his seat away from his father to look out the window. He stared at a tall, towering building with layers of floors with moving elevators going up and down. A woman dressed up in a green-black spandex-villain suit with long, raven-colored hair, stepped out of the main entrance of the building, unfazed by the strange, oddball stares she was getting at by the crowds of people walking back and forth between her. Xane recognized the woman’s identity immediately: Hela. The Goddess of Death. 

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and snatched the lapels of a gentleman’s coat, lifting him up high in the air with his feet no longer touching the ground. She shook him and demanded to know what planet was she on. Xane probably figured that she was angry and wanted to go hunt for Thor. 

The man was hysterical. He choked and flailed and gagged beneath her strong grasp. Xane could lip-read remarkably well for his age and knew the man answered: Earth. New York. He begged for Hela to release him and let him go. She bared her teeth at him before angrily throwing him with a mighty toss. 

He smashed right into the limo’s car door on Xane’s side of the backseat and made the boy flinch away as the body grew limp and fell down. “Jesus!” Markis yelled along with the driver blaring his horn for being cut off by a truck. Xane locked eyes with Hela now, who smirked back, willingly. Without thinking, the boy held up his Thor action figure toy against the spiderweb cracked window glass. He watched Hela’s eyes flicker with recognition and distaste before storming over towards him to cross the noisy, traffic-lit street.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t even imagine what would happen next. This was only a short piece of a could-be-potential story, but I like where it ends and leaves the reader wondering what becomes of Xane Mathers...


End file.
